


not another quarantine fic

by Julx3tte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grocery Store meet cute, Single Mom Lily, Soccer Player James, quarantine meet cute, social distancing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte
Summary: Just as he was reaching into the freezer for his final box of pep mac, James’ arm got shoved away from the freezer.He quickly turned behind him to look  at whoever had failed to read the damn sign that asked shoppers to stay away from each other.He came to two realizations at once.First, it had to have been the cute redhead in the queue behind him. Even Americans wouldn’t jump the queue at a time like this.Second, her face was scrunched up as if she were sneezing.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	not another quarantine fic

**Author's Note:**

> i finished it and theres even smut ahh ill take feedback on how to make it worse/better

Trader Joe’s was a hot mess, but that was fine. James hadn’t planned for today to be a two week re-stock of everything he planned to eat. But with the way things were in other grocery stores, it almost wasn’t worth the effort to go anywhere else. Trader Joes had a nice, controlled line and plenty of stock, and he felt comfortable eating nothing but frozen mac and pizzas for a few weeks. He’d burn it all off anyway, and besides, the rest of the season was postponed.

To hell with the fact that his team was near the bottom of the league. That’s what retiring from the Prem and joining the MLS gets you, he supposed. It was past due though, between all the knee injuries and the embarrassment of a national team run he’d just finished the previous summer.

The nice employees only allowed 30 people allowed inside at once, so James had to stand in the sun for a few minutes more than he planned to. Which was fine too. He stood with his back to the wall, facing the street, and there was a surprisingly attractive woman six feet away from him. Not that it was uncommon to run into attractive women in LA - no. But damned if he didn’t have a type and it was redheaded women wearing - well. He tried not to notice, because that would be creeping and James Potter was not a creep.

The staff wasn’t exactly rushing guests through their line, and there was a route in place, so as soon as James got into the air conditioned store, it was no problem to walk at a pleasant pace and grab everything he needed. 

Thank God the Americans figured out queues. 

James skipped most of the produce and fresh ingredients this time around. No need to pretend like he could cook well, or that he would eat any of them. Besides some bananas and frozen berries for smoothies, he just needed to stock up on the essentials.

All of these were in the freezer section. Halfway down the aisle, he’d picked up frozen chicken, some boxes of frozen butter chicken, and a pot pie. Just as he was reaching into the freezer for his final box of pep mac, James’ arm got shoved away from the freezer.

He quickly turned behind him to look at whoever had failed to read the damn sign that asked shoppers to stay away from each other.

He came to two realizations at once. 

First, it had to have been the cute redhead in the queue behind him. Even Americans wouldn’t jump the queue at a time like this.

Second, her face was scrunched up as if she were sneezing.

Shit. James put his arms up too late.

“A-CHOO”

Doe-eyed, the woman admittedly looked quite relieved to have sneezed. She brushed her bright red hair back in a relaxed moment before she realized that there was indeed a man in front of her and she had just sneezed on him. James watched the horrifying realization unfold on her face just as his mouth caught up to the situation.

“I’m sorry lady -- did you just bloody sneeze on me?”

“Oh my god,” she replied. Before she could say any more, the security guards advanced on them. Hidden inconspicuously at the front of the store, Trader Joe’s security guards didn’t look particularly threatening. Still, they spoke rather authoritatively.

“Sir, ma’am, you’ll have to come with us.”

James turned from the woman to the guards furiously. “I’m sorry, what?”

Unphased, the guards replied. “We have a very strict quarantine policy in place sir. You’ll both have to be tested and monitored. Please leave your buckets where they are.”

“Absolutely not, I’m going to finish shopping and go home and quarantine my own damn self thank you very much.”

A third guard rounded the aisle corner to block his way. “I’m sorry sir, but we have to insist. At the minimum you’ll have to be tested before we allow you to return home.”

James turned to the woman who had sneezed on him, who had taken out her phone and was texting rapidly. She looked up at him, then turned her gaze on the guards.

James expected her to try to get out of this mess with a little bit of charm, which only pissed him off more. She was a beautiful woman, sure, and had they not been in an unprecedented time of social distancing he might have said something flirtier. But in this moment, James prepared to unleash a string of curses to make sure she’d have to suffer testing and monitoring just like him. 

Instead, the woman spoke with placity.

“Yes, I’m sorry. But please -- could you deliver my groceries back to my home?” 

Her voice was soft, firm, and James, in surprise, stole a look at the woman’s basket. Milk, apples, carrots, bananas, strawberries and avocados. Not much of them - it looked like just enough for a-

… “My brother is watching my son, I don’t want them to leave the house. I’ll come with you of course but these need to get to them. I’m texting them right now.”

Well shit. That changed things. The woman was a mother -- no wonder her sneeze was so powerful. A pang of guilt surged through him, thinking about some kid’s mum with such anger. 

The lead security guard stepped up. “Of course ma’am - but why are you shopping if you’re sick?”

James saw a red flash in the woman’s eyes at the accusation. “Obviously I didn’t know or I wouldn’t have gone out. Anyway I think they’re just allergies. 

Her irritated retort put the guards back on their heels, and James took the opportunity to take a shot of his own.

“You’re really going to make her leave her little son at home alone while you test us? Come on boys, you’re better than that.”

The lead guard was stocky, and his pants ballooned below his waist. He stood straighter but his face looked apologetic. “I’m sorry sir, ma’am. It’s policy and we can’t do anything about taking you for testing. But we’ll make sure your groceries get delivered to your home.” 

The woman stepped ahead of James. Funny that she suddenly didn’t care about the distance. Behind him, the line behind them was held up and there was far too much trouble already.

“Fine, let’s go. But let me buy the groceries,” he said, sighing.

He left a wad of cash on top of her basket, then followed the guards out of the store. The woman followed along too. Behind, James saw a team of employees with masks and gloves clean up the space the woman had sneezed on and take their groceries to a register.

* * *

James and the woman - Lily - were taken to a medical facility rather close to the grocery store. They’d both walked, saving the trouble of collecting their cars. The ride there was dead silent save for asking them for their names and emergency contact information, and once they got into the facility, the tense air was broken by the chaos of medical care.

It wasn’t quite a hospital - more like a makeshift triage center for non-intensive cases - but the amount of movement was staggering. James wondered if he’d end up just catching the damn virus by stepping in here.

Luckily, a rather kind medical worker led them away from the chaos and into a sterile looking hallway.

“Sir, ma’am, we’ll ask you to stay in this room for the night until your test results come back. We’ll enter in about an hour to give you a test. Behind the door, you’ll find schedules for meals, as well as phone numbers in case you need anything. Toiletries are on the shelves, as well as a charging station for your phones. 

“I’m sorry this may be uncomfortable, but it’s well worth the price knowing that you won’t accidentally infect anyone by not knowing you carry the virus.”

Both James and Lily nodded. They had a point. It was worth a night of disruption to minimize cases - and they’d be home in the morning.

More worrying, however, was the fact that they were taken to the same room.

James caught it first.

“Sorry, sir -- we’re being taken to the same room.”

The man looked up from filling out paperwork. “Yes, we try to keep couples together when we can. It seems to help keep the discomfort to a minimum.”

“Okay, yes, but there’s only one problem with that.”

The woman spoke up. “We’re not a couple, doctor.”

The medical worker - who was likely not a doctor - froze like a deer in headlights. In part from being called a doctor, and in part from realizing he’d made a huge mistake. It took a few incredulous moments for him to put himself back together, at which point James and Lily locked horrified eyes.

“I’m very sorry, but this is the only room we have for the night. We can try to find another cot, but there is a couch in the room as well.” With that, he walked briskly away. As he turned the corner, James caught him shaking his head.

As the door closed, James and the woman glared at each other. 

* * *

The room was surprisingly comfortable. There were some obvious hints that they were in a medical facility: stainless steel sinks, soap and sanitizer dispensers, and an obviously locked drawer that must be filled with gloves and other medical supplies. There was a bed-cot, and a pull out couch, and some cabinets in a corner. But missing were the awkward divider curtains and mountains of beeping medical devices.

There was even a TV, though it was in front of the window, which had blinds drawn all the way up. It was still the afternoon, but dull fluorescent light dimmed the sunlight down.

James ceded the bed immediately -- he was pissed, but he was a gentleman. Instead, he sat on the couch, glaring off into the walls.

Lily took the cot, but not without a spat. “And why are you so pissed at me?” she said, glaring.

“I don’t know, maybe because I just got forcibly quarantined while a lady bloody sneezed on me at Trader Joe’s?”

“Maybe if you hadn’t stopped three times and planned a little bit better you would have kept your distance.” Lily was still on her phone, texting rapidly, but had enough attention to spare to retort. James felt almost impressed that she could multitask so well.

“Are you kidding me? You bumped into me, sneezed on me, and now you’re blaming my shopping habits?”

Just before Lily could retort, the door opened and a nurse and volunteer team came inside with a small rolling cart of medical supplies. Neither of them said a word as the nurse took samples to be tested. It was uncomfortable enough without them yelling at each other. 

As soon as they left, James noticed Lily’s deathly glare pointed right at him. 

“Look. I didn’t need you to buy the groceries, you know. I’m not a charity case. Whatever your assumptions about me may be.”

“I wasn’t -- ” James tried to reply, but Lily cut him off.

“I’m sorry I sneezed on you and that you’re stuck in here for the night. Thanks for offering the cot to me. But don’t think just because you’re James fucking Potter that you can act all holier-than-thou and try to solve all of my problems. Got it?” 

Lily jabbed a finger towards him for emphasis, and James put his hands up. It was his turn to go off.

“Look, miss. Missus? Just because you recognize me from the telly doesn’t give you the right to assume shite about me. We’re bloody trapped in here because you sneezed on me, or didn’t watch where you were going, or whatever it was going on. I don’t blame you for whatever you were thinking about when you bumped into me but don’t pretend like I have any blame here. Got it?” 

James knew better than to stand up gesture towards her - but he stared her down and went back to scrolling on his phone, leaving the room in silence.

* * *

After a few hours of silence and draining his phone battery, James realized a few things. First, he was hungry. He meant to eat one of the frozen meals he bought at the grocery. Second, it was probably time for a meal and he had no idea exactly when.

Just as he moved to get up, Lily threw a laminated sheet at him. “Food’s supposed to be coming soon,” she said. “They’re 10 minutes past due.”

James closed his eyes and woke up to the nudge of a plastic container and Lily’s eyes staring at him. Less angry this time - they looked tired. He took the food, she went to sit on the bed to eat, and he grumbled a thank you.

To his surprise, the meals actually weren’t horrendous. The spaghetti was most certainly made in en masse in a cafeteria, but at least had a hint of seasoning, and the garlic bread actually tasted kind of garlickey.

James took care to eat slowly. He didn’t really want to ignore Lily, though neither of them seemed particularly interested in engaging with each other. He felt sort of bad for snapping at her -- she probably didn’t deserve it directed at her. It wasn’t as if he had anything better to do at home.

But her comment about his fame completely struck a nerve.

His phone buzzed as he was finishing off his meal. Sirius, who was technically his personal manager for the team, but really just came over a few times a week to keep his spirits up, had been texting him to get all the info about the facility he was held in. He quickly found a binder with the information he needed on his half of the room.

Sirius had also been telling him to play nice with Lily. It wasn’t likely to make the news, but bad PR is bad PR. Besides, James did feel bad.

He tried a peace offering and walked the binder over to Lily.

“Hey -- I’m sorry you have to spend the night away from your boy,” James said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

Lily took the binder, scanned through the first few pages, and looked at him.

“Oh. Um. Sorry for assuming you were just being a rich asshole. And thank you for paying.” 

Now both calm, talking like human beings, and sitting in the fluorescent hospital light, James let himself look at Lily instead of just being pissed at her.

She had lovely green eyes, was the first thing he noticed. He already knew about the red hair. But when she looked at him without the glare, James nervously brushed his hair. 

Earlier he’d tried not to look at what she was wearing, but the way she looked in her slim jeans and sweater made it unbelievable that she’d given birth. 

Lily was stunning. He was too pissed in the afternoon to really pay attention, but now that things were calm and they were fed, it was obvious. James sat back down on the couch and broke eye contact, afraid to get caught staring.

“Sorry.” he said, looking into the wall past her. “I shouldn’t have blown up at you and brought my baggage into this.”

“Low blow to tease a man when his team’s down, isn’t it?” Lily grinned. 

“You follow MLS?”

Lily blushed. “I may have watched a few world cup games in college.”

“Well, those years are a bit aways now. These days I can go to Trader Joe’s without being recognized.”

“Only because MLS was off-season before everything got shut down,” Lily retorted.

“And I was hurt.”

“I wasn’t going to say that.”

“But you knew?”

“I may have taken my son to a few games.” Lily blushed again.

“Ever imagine getting pissed at your celebrity crush?”

“Who said you were the crush? Beckham maybe, but Potter?” 

“Defensive aren’t we.”

“Ever imagine getting trapped in a small room with a fan?”

“That was against my contract once you know.”

“Once?”

“MLS contracts aren’t what they used to be… anyway. Wait. Is your son okay? Is there something I can do for him? Does he even know who I am?”

“Yes, no, yes,” Lily replied. “My, uh, brother is watching him, so he’s fine. Definitely asleep by now. His name’s Harry, and yes he recognizes the one with the messy hair on the pitch.”

“Flattering. Well if there’s anything I can do…”

“Just don’t sneeze back on me and let’s both make it out of here, yeah?”

“Deal.”

* * *

The next few hours were surprisingly pleasant. Lily made for good company, and the telly had a few agreeable movies to pass the time. James moved over to a chair near the bed so they could watch from the same angle, and he could have sworn that she was stealing glances of him in between scenes. 

He learned more about Lily’s life. For example, her brother wasn’t actually her brother, but a best mate that she’d grown up with. Remus was little Harry’s godfather, and Lily’s real siblings were long gone and cut her off.

As he asked questions, James’s chair managed to crawl closer to the cot. It was easier than raising their voices, and as the night got later and later, it was considerate of whatever else might be sleeping in the facility. Plus, as James grew more tired, resting his arms and head on the cot made it easier to stay and watch. 

Sleep, however, did not agree with them. By the end of the third movie, which they paid barely any attention to, James was laying on his hands at the foot of the bed, still half in his chair. 

Eyes half closed, Lily sat up and pulled her legs close to her.

“You know I never expected to see James Potter laying at the foot of my bed,” she teased.

James lazily rolled his head to look at her.

“Bollocks to Beckham.”

Lily’s quiet chuckle was worth the energy to turn.

“Feels like the right time to ask everything I’ve always wanted to ask about professional soccer players.”

“Ask away.”

“What made you move to the states instead of retiring?”

“Not sparing me the hard questions, are you?”

“I figure I only have a few to ask before one of us falls asleep.”

“I don’t think I will sleep to be honest. Anyway, that’s a complicated question.”

It was. Some part was his pride as a professional, refusing to let injuries do him in. Some part was getting away from all of the expectations and just enjoying the game again. But some part was… trying to reinvent himself. Something he hadn’t quite come to terms with yet.

“Well, give it your best. Rare that a fan gets this opportunity.”

“You’re a fan now?”

“You’re deflecting,” Lily said, swatting a hand towards him. 

“Fine, fine.” James sighed. “Not to spill my whole life’s story. But I think I wasn’t ready to let it all go yet. Plus America has some beautiful sights, and I figured, why not see them while I’m on the payroll.” James pushed himself off the bed and sat back in his chair.

Lily, who had a top sheet pulled over her, looked at him like, well. Somewhere between admiration and like he wasn’t a git. 

“You’re staring,” she said, a moment after he’d realized he hadn’t said anything more.

“Sights,” he murmured. 

“Pfft. How long do you reckon we’ll be trapped here for?” she said.

“Now you’re deflecting,” he accused.

“No, no I’m not,” she stammered. But Lily kept eye contact, fisted the part of the blanket by her leg. James could see the wrinkles just barely.

He wondered where to take this. 

Lily was charming, but overnights at a quarantine center wasn’t exactly a first date. He wasn’t trying to take advantage of the situation. But at the same time, he was intrigued at meeting a fan who saw him as a person. And someone that wasn’t famous.

“So what do you do Lily,” he asked, keeping the conversation neutral.

* * *

They talked for another hour, trading stories and laughing as quietly as they could. Eventually, he got tired of sitting on the chair and asked to join her on the cot. He pushed the bed so that the long side was against the wall and they sat next to each other, shoulder to shoulder.

“I hope you’re not taking this the wrong way, Potter.” she said. 

“Which way is the wrong way Evans?” he teased.

“I may or may not have had a celebrity crush on you in the past…”

“You admitted to choosing me in kill, fuck, marry,” he said, poking her on the shoulder.

“I never said which one of the three. Anyway, I don’t want to be a groupie or something because you’re rich and famous. I have a career and a kid.” She turned to make eye contact. “But…”

“Honestly my manager’s probably happy I made friends with the woman I ended up in accidental quarantine with. Saves the potential lawsuit.”

“Pfft. As if I’d try to sue you. I’d just ask you to buy me expensive things instead.”

“So you’d extort me?”

Lily rested her head on his shoulder. “All I’m saying is I’m surprised that I’m having a fun time actually talking to you. Between the celebrity thing and how today started…”

“Harry okay by the way?”

“Yeah, he’s in bed now. Knows I’ll be back in the morning probably.”

“I’m enjoying my shitty first date too,” James said, gently tapping her head with his.

“Oh it’s a first date now?”

“Is that not what you were just saying?”

Lily’s hand found his somewhere in between them. “If you say so, it can be.”

“Okay, it’s a date, “James said through his chuckles.

“So,” Lily said. “What’s a typical first date for a football star?”

“Oh I’m a star now?”

“I didn’t kill you, you know.”

“Kill me?”

“In the game. I picked something else.” Lily sat up to sit on James’ lap and kissed him. 

Her lips were soft and gentle on his at first, and James’ hands instinctively found her waist. But after a few moments, their kisses became passionate and frantic. 

“Is that so,” he murmured in between breaths. 

“Don’t think I’m taking advantage of our situation just to… you know,” she said as James kissed down Lily’s jawbone. 

He didn’t think that. It was a nice and pleasant coincidence, but she really was charming. She asked good questions, she saw him as a person. And, despite being absolutely pissed off at him, gave him the chance to get to know her anyway.

“I don’t think that. If anything I’m the one that doesn’t want to feel like taking advantage. I’m a man, we’re strangers, and I paid for your food…”

Lily was helping him lose his shirt, trailing kisses down his neck. She bit his collarbone and he gasped, glad that there was no practice for anyone to see the love bite. Then, she pushed him down on the cot. He landed with a thud and hoped whoever was next door wouldn’t notice. 

Lily kissed him on the lips again and straddled him proper, rocking her hips against him. All he could see was a sea of red as her hair fell around their faces.

He held onto her hips and pulled her closer against him. 

By now, all the sleepiness was gone from his body, replaced with desire. The air was cold against his skin, but Lily’s breath was warm, sending waves of heat from his neck and anywhere she kissed him down through his spine. And lower.

Lily nipped the skin around his chest and poked at his abs with her hand. 

“I’m glad to know these are real,” she said.

“Did you have doubts?” James amusedly replied.

She answered by pressing her palm against his crotch, causing James to groan low.

“James, I don’t think they have any condoms here and no offense, but I have one child and I don’t think I want to risk another.”

“Noted,” he said. “Where does that leave us?”

“Here,” she replied. 

James almost whimpered. Lily undid the button on his trousers and pulled them off. Then, she stripped her top and her bottoms, leaving her in just a pair of black underwear. 

Then, she took him in her hand. 

“We have to be quiet, you know,” she scolded, which almost made what she was doing better. “Anyway, call this an advance for date two.”

James could barely speak. “Date two?”

“Where you go down on me and I get to live out college Lily’s favorite fantasy.”

“Noted” he said, groaning again. Lily kissed him to shut him up, and James let himself be lost in Lily Evans’ wonderful touch.

* * *

Late in the night, a note slid under their door. Neither of them got up to read it.

“Mr. Potter & Ms. Evans,

We apologize for the inconvenience of temporary quarantine. You must understand the state of things in this pandemic. Thank you for cooperating.

We are pleased to let you know that both Potter, James, and Evans, Lily tested NEGATIVE for the Novel Coronavirus 2019 strain. 

Unfortunately, our facility follows strict intake and outtake procedures. We must ask you to stay the night, if you are still awake. If you are reading this in the morning, please do feel free to call our outtake number and we will schedule your check-out. This is to avoid possible contamination in and out of our facility.

Thank you.”


End file.
